por fin
by sasunaruxsiempre
Summary: me gusta el sasunaru  D
1. Chapter 1

este fanfic lo hize para unos amigos y les gusto mucho y me dijeron que lo subiera y por eso lo subo asi para que todos puedan leerlo, se que les gustara mucho =D espero hacer muchos mas porque me gusto...

amy, lulu, esther, sophia, este va para ustedes

luego hago el yuri para mis amigos oscar, beto y lorenzo

los amo =D

* * *

><p>era una tarde…<p>

naru-chan: datevallo! tengo ambree :S

sakura: ps come duh ¬¬

ya despues ed comer todos juntoss

sakura: extrianio a sasuke-kun! U_U –esta muy triste xk lo extriania

naruto: yo tmb lo extrianio pero boy a iir por el y regresara (dijo el asi como siempre dice las cosas) (aa y tmb triste xk naruto bello ama a sasuke-sexy)

en otro lado asi super lejos (no tanto solo exajero xD)

sasuke: piensa en naruto y suspira (awww que lindo)

karin: mi amor no quieres hacerlo tengo ganas

sasuke: no kiero….. ah kien kiero no esta aqui (eso lo penso para que karin no escuchara)

de regreso en konoja

naruto estaba en el ramen (es que no me acuerdo como se llama el lugar) ya termino de comer

ambu: naruto uzumaki la hokaje te espera en su oficina de hokaje (desaparecio en un puff)

naruto: vamos sakura-chan (tmb estaba sakura hay)

en la torre

sunade(ella es la hokaje despues de que el otro hojake muriera): tengo una mission para naruto

debes ir al pais de donde es gara(no me acuerdo como se llama xD) y traerme un pergamino con una informacion ok?

naruto dijo qe si y se fue de hai

otra vez lejos de ahi

suigetsu: vamos pues a la mission

jugo: vamos a ir al pais de las arenas? (creo que asi se llama xD es que no puedo poner asi de que van con gara)

sasuke: si tengo asuntos pendientes hay

todos hiban para aya y luego en un bosque se pararon xk se izo de noche y despues no veian nada en la noche

todo el ekipo hebi se dormio menos sasuke xk pensaba en el hermoso rubio naru-chan y se exito entonces comenzo a masturbarse mientras pensaba en naruto

sasuke(pensando en naruto): aaaaaaaaaaaah naruto!

y tmb cerca de ahy naruto asia lo mismo que sasuke

era siempre igual todas las noches

al dia siguiente

naruto: seguire con la mission, ya mero llego aya con gara datevayo! =D

naruto sintio una energia diferente y se escondio par aver kien era y era sasuke con su ekipo corriendo igual que el

naruto se emociono al verlo pero tenia que detenerlo…. sasuke tmb lo sintio y se detubo

sasuke: adelantensen yo voe a acer algo primero

todos: hai

karin: no tardes mucho mi amor

se acerco a sasuke y le acaricio su miembro y lo lamio en el cachete

y se fueron corriendo

naruto estaba muriendo de cellos

sasuke: sal de ahi naruto

naruto: sasuke teme

sasuke: que haces aqui?

Naruto: eso mismo pregunto yo que haces aqui?

Sasuke: no tengo porque decirtelo

Naruto: ni yo tampoco

Sasuke: enotnces me voy

Naruto: si vete con esa zorra

Sasuke se voltio y miro a naruto con su tipica sonrisa made in uchiha (awwww)

Lo acorralo entre el arbol

Sasuke: estas celoso n-a-r-u-t-o?

Naruto: claro que no estas loco

No resistio mas y lo beso apasionlmente

Naruot corresponndio y se besaron, terminaron en el suelo se quitaron la ropa rapido tenian urgencia

Ambos vieron que estaban bn exitados naruto se acerco al miembro de sasuke y comenzo a succionarlo el placer era muy grande y sasuke kiso hacer lo mismo y tmb se la chupo

Hicieron un 69 (ovio :P)

Terminaron y se quedaron abrazados naruto besando sasuke

Naruto: prometeme que nunca te iras con nadie mas?

Sasuke: te lo prometo

Naruto:regresaras con migo a la aldea ?

Sasuke: claro no pienso alejarme de ti despues de esto ademas tu tendras a mis hijos

Se abrazaron y se besaron de Nuevo

Naruto era muy feliz y sasuke por fin podia hacer el amor con quien queria


	2. Chapter 2

el epilogo de la historia... qye byeno que les gusto mucho, asi los amo mis amores de corazon

y asta una nominacion y todo me siento satisfecha con esta historia asi

:3

volvere con mas...

* * *

><p>en konoja…..<p>

Naru-chan y sasuke-sexy volvieron…..

Todos estaban emocionados y hicieron una party! (ea ea ea)

Sakura: estoe selosa pero esta bien me alegra que haigas vuelto sasuke-kun(ash tan arrastrada como siempre)

naruto hablo con todos…

naru: les tenemos una noticia (dijo asi tomando la mando del peliazabache que tierno awww) nos vamos a casar

todos: wowowowowow que emoción

salud!

todos felicitaron a los chicos y aunke ubo muchos celos todos estaban asi felices pork ellos eran felices

muchos días después Naruto hizo la fiesta de la boda y todos fueron

la hokaje llevo la ceremonia y as ibn divertido porque naruto uso un traje muy grande porque estaba embarazado

(XD recuerdan lo que dije)

sasuke: te ves tan hermoso asi enbarazado de mi bebe

naruto: te amo sasuke-kun

los declaro marido y ammm marido

todos se rieron y aplaudieron viendo como los dos amores se besaban

paso mucho el tiempo y naruto hiba a tener a su baby

naruto: aww me duele mucho como le hacen las mujeres?

sasuke: animo

sunade: un poco mas naruto

sakura: eres un baka idiota las mujeres aguantamos mas eso pero por los genes poderos de sasuke-kun tmb tu te enbarasaste….. pero ty puedes!

naruto pujo y tubo un hermoso bebe de cabello negro y ojos azules bn bonitos (asi como sus papis)

stunade: como lo llamaran?

los dos se miraron y sonrieron

los dos: le pondremos SASUNARU…..

y asi sasuke recupero a su familia y por fin pudo renacer su clan como el lo desio


End file.
